Je Vous Attendrai (I will Wait for You)
by dearbella
Summary: The sequel to Si J'avais Su. Sebastian and Ciel have finally gotten together after massive troubles, but now Sebastian has run away to college... Three hours away. New relationships are hard, but bringing distance into them makes it even harder. Will these lovers stay together through to the end? M for language and gay butt secks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the sequel of Si J'avais Su. We welcome you with open arms back to our budding romance of Ciel and Sebastian. Please grab your popcorn, sit down, and make yourself comfortable. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

Ciel Phantomhive opened his text messages, sighing sadly when he realized there was nothing to see. Nothing new from his boyfriend and childhood best friend, Sebastian Michaelis, who had been at college for a week - three hours away. His frown deepened as he typed out a short 'hey' and hit send.

His friends sat around the lunch table, chatting hastily about classes and summer vacation. Though it was only the second day of school, Ciel had little to say. His worst-enemy-turned-best-friend, Grelle, was sitting beside him just as quietly, rubbing her pregnant belly. At five months along, she was doing rather well with the pregnancy and Ciel applauded her on it. Lizzy, Ciel's cousin, sat beside Grelle talking about a cute dress she'd found for graduation over the summer. Ciel rolled his eyes to that. Graduation wasn't for another nine months. Baldroy - everyone called him Bard - had his girlfriend, Meyrin, sat upon his lap speaking to Grelle's brother, William and his boyfriend, Ronald. Meyrin was surprisingly listening to Lizzy. Meyrin's younger brother, Finnian, was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Ciel! I found the cutest outfit for you, too!" Lizzy shouted suddenly, making Ciel's eyes raise from his phone in surprise. "Would you come with me so I can show you?"

Ciel put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "Lizzy, graduation isn't even close to happening, so no. I will not come with you."

Grelle gave a small grin. "Oh, come on, how bad would it be to humor her? Besides, you might love what you see." She turned her golden-emerald eyes onto him, raising a petite maroon eyebrow.

Ciel fell back in his chair, groaning slightly. "Ugh. Fine, I'll go." Lizzy and Meyrin squealed, clapping their hands. "Grelle has to come, too," he said immediately after.

Grelle gave another smile. "Of course I'll come." She looked down at her stomach, frowning suddenly. "I don't know if I'll be able to try anything on. I won't have this little girl when we graduate."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Don't call my future nephew a girl. You refuse to find out the sex, don't assume."

"Hey, this child is a girl. I can feel it."

Finnian came bounding over, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone turned to him, eyes wide. His breathing was hard. "Hey, can my friend sit with us?" he huffed out. "He's new. He came to prom. He doesn't know anyone."

Meyrin scoffed. "Sure, Finny, whatever. Just don't interrupt people, okay?"

He grinned and turned around, waving his whole arm.

Ciel looked down at his phone again, shaking his head. "Why hasn't Sebastian text me yet?" he asked. "He was supposed to meet his new roomate today."

Grelle grabbed the phone from his hands and looked through the messages. "My god, Ciel, it's been a week. Do you guys have to sext so much, seriously?"

The empty seat beside him was suddenly filled as his cheeks heated slightly. "It's not like that!" he hissed, snatching his phone back from Grelle.

"Not like what?" the newcomer asked. Ciel turned to face the boy, heterochromatic orbs opening further. This kid was cute, almost girly-cute. Muddy hair circled his face, bangs hung over his left eye as if to hide something, but the diamond-blue color was gorgeous. Freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks, and a happy-go-lucky smile was stuck on his full lips.

Ciel stared in awe, his mouth hanging slightly slack. "So many freckles," he breathed. Then he shook his head. "Uh… We're talking about my boyfriend," he said louder, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you're Ciel, then? Finny was going to introduce us at prom. You were the one in the blue outfit, right?"

Ciel could only nod.

"Well, nice to finally meet you. I'm Freckles." He gave another goofy grin, his visible eye closing. "Your boyfriend is really nice. Sebastian, was it?"

Grelle was sitting there with a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. She could tell Ciel was starstruck, even though he was completely in love with Sebastian. Ciel cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah. Sebastian Michaelis is his name."

"I met him at prom. He was pretty cool. I liked him." Freckles nodded, crossing his legs in a very feminine fashion.

Ciel's smirked slightly. _This cutie is kinda fun..._

* * *

Sebastian sat on his bed, reading a book, when his phone began to go off. He opened the text and smiled, typing out a response. Before he could hit send, someone knocked on the door. He looked up to find a boy with stunningly bright orange long hair with bleached tips and plum colored eyes. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a cocky smirk across his lips.

"Hey, is this room two-twenty?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm Sebastian. You are?"

The boy walked over to the unoccupied bed and set his stuff down. "I'm Joker. Nice to meetcha, roomie." He held out a… hand? Sebastian stared at the bone-like structure in surprise. "Oh, sorry." Joker offered his other hand. "I lost my arm as a kid. Had this prosthetic ever since. Didn't mean to freak you out." He grinned as Sebastian took his actual hand and shook.

Sebastian picked up his phone again, hitting the send button finally. He hoped Ciel wasn't freaking out over this. He missed his lover dearly.

"So you got a girlfriend back home?" Joker asked as he began unpacking his things. "Last time I saw a guy looking so troubled was when a girl wouldn't get off his back."

"Boyfriend, actually," he responded. "We just started dating before graduation." He shook his head, running a hand through his perfectly charcoal colored hair. "He wasn't happy about me moving so far away."

Joker laughed loudly. "And that is exactly why I broke up with mine before I left. No way am I letting a girl keep me tied down while I'm supposed to be having fun."

"What was she like?" Sebastian asked, hardly paying attention, but wanting to at least seem friendly.

"Beast?" Joker turned to look at Sebastian with concern. "She's very aggressive if she doesn't get her way. She has a really short temper and it was really just annoying." He rolled his eyes before returning to his things. "So what are you planning on doing tonight?"

Sebastian sighed. "I was gonna call Ciel and then probably go to bed. I have classes early tomorrow. First day and all."

Joker laughed again, shaking his head. "That's lame! You gotta come to this party with me. It'll be fun. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know how fucking sick the parties were."

Sebastian bit his lip. "I don't know… I mean, I don't really know anyone here."

"That's why you go to parties. We're going. Three hours. Get ready."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, obviously unable to say no.

Sebastian had been at the party for two hours and had talked exclusively to horny, college girls. He had channeled his inner gentleman and turned them each down respectfully, but the beer in his hand - the fourth one now - had almost told him to go for it.

Then he remembered Ciel back at home.

He began making his way toward the kitchen to get his fifth beer, possibly to find Joker. He hadn't decided quite yet. There was a girl by the bar, staring at him with a shot glass in hand. Hovering over her was Joker. He was flirting with her and it definitely wasn't working, judging by the bedroom eyes she was throwing at Sebastian.

He walked closer, gave her a polite smile, then grabbed Joker's arm. He leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I'm headed back to the dorm. I'll see you later."

Joker waved him off and Sebastian went home. He pulled out his cell phone, seeing several missed calls and texts from Ciel.

He was in trouble.

**HellsButler's A/N: Omg, new story. Welcome.**

**Already with the drama. This should be interesting. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome back! Sorry it's been so long since the first chapter. And please keep in mind that this chapter has not been edited due to HellsButler refusing to do so for a week straight. I've decided to post on my own because of it. Sorry if it's a little messy, so please bare through it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and send in a review if you feel the want, also favorite and follow!**

Ciel sat in his sixth period math class, tapping his pencil. A week had passed since he had found out Sebastian had gone to a party. They hadn't fought, thankfully, but Ciel was a bit mad. He had decided to let it go and allow his lover to have the time of his life in college.

He sighed, looking at the board and widening his eyes. He hadn't been paying attention, obviously, too distracted by thoughts of his boyfriend. He looked around, seeing most people staring at the board with the same expression he'd given. Then his eyes turned to his left, right onto a girl with brown hair and stunning chocolate eyes. He reached over and poked her shoulder gently. "Hey, do you understand this stuff?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him with a doe-eyed expression, her cheeks turning bright red. "Uh… Y-Yeah, I do."

Ciel gave her a tender smile. "Aren't you a freshman?" He could tell by the shy, closed in demeanor her age was probably fifteen. She gave him a nod. "What are you doing in a junior class?"

Her cheeks heated once more and she turned back to her work. "I-I-I wasn't allowed to take calculus until next year… Why are you in a junior class? You're a senior…"

It was Ciel's turn to blush. "I failed my freshman year." He smiled at her, earning a small smile in return. "So you get this stuff. How's your grade look?"

Her brown eyes widened. "Uh… I've got one-hundred and three percent…"

"You… How?"

"Extra credit?" she stated in a questioning tone. "I just like math, so I do it during my free time…"

Ciel smirked. "How would you like to tutor me?" Her eyes widened once more, but she gave a short nod. "I'm Ciel, by the way."

"I-I'm Layzie." She gave a cute little smile.

"Nice to meet you. Come by my house tonight around five and we can start." He scribbled his address onto a piece of paper and handed it to her.

* * *

Ciel brought Layzie up to his bedroom and pulled out his textbook. "Okay, so what chapter are we studying?"

"Uhm… Chapter fourteen." She looked around the room, picking up a picture on the side of his bed. "Who's this?" she asked.

Ciel looked up from the shuffling of pages to grin at her. "It's me and my boyfriend."

She stared at him with wide eyes then squealed loudly. "Omigod, you're gay?!" Ciel blushed a dark red. "That is kawaii!" she giggled out, putting her hands on her cheeks.

He smiled slightly. "You're adorable. And kinda scary." He chuckled. "Glad you're coming out of your shell, though. Let's get to work."

* * *

Ciel shut the door after waving goodbye to a newly-budding Layzie. He was surprised to have actually learned something with her tutoring him. He didn't really think he would learn anything from anyone except Sebastian.

Speaking of Sebastian…

Ciel dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of his boyfriend quickly with a grin. Sebastian answered on the second ring. "Hey, baby."

Ciel ran up to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. "I met the cutest girl today. She was so shy and everything, but once she found out I was gay she freaked out."

"Freaked out how?" Sebastian said with concern.

"Like squealing and shit." He giggled, looking over to the picture of them on his bedside table. "Anyways, how's college treating you?"

The raven-haired male on the other end let out a large sigh. "Stressful. I have a forty page essay due next week for my psych class. Joker was trying to get me to go to another party tonight, too. He just left."

Ciel sat up in surprise. "So that means you're alone?" He stood up and walked over to his bedroom door, shutting it quietly.

"Yeah. I told him I have to research for this paper."

The lock turned easily under Ciel's fingers. "Do you really have to research right now?"

"Well, I mean I am putting it off to talk to you right now. Why?"

A smirk crossed the younger's lips as he answered the question with another. "What are you wearing?"

Sebastian seemed confused. "Uh… My boxers and an old t-shirt. You?"

"My school uniform."

"Ew. That green doesn't suit you, my love."

Ciel rolled heterochromatic eyes to the ceiling. "You are not very good at this, are you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Good at what?" Sebastian retorted, very confused now. "What are you trying to do here?"

"Phone sex, babe. I'm horny and I miss you." He sighed once more, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. "Have you never had phone sex before?"

"Ciel, remember how Grelle took my virginity and I wasn't exactly happy with her because I was in love with you? Of course I've never had phone sex before. I avoided anything, but anal with her."

"Fair enough, but you said you're home alone. I'm gonna teach you how to have phone sex." Ciel smirked once more as he unbuttoned his pants.

"What do I do?" Sebastian questioned and Ciel could tell he was chewing on that delicious bottom lip.

"Jack off. Tell me how it feels. While I do the same and talk dirty to you." He laid on his bed and slowly pulled his cock out of his pants. He began to stroke his cock, watching as precum oozed from the tip. "I really have been missing you, baby. If you were here, I'd definitely be all over you," he moaned gently into the phone.

Sebastian let out a breath, indicating he had also started pleasuring himself. "Mmm… I remember how it felt being inside you. So tight, like your ass was just clinging to my cock." Ciel blushed, but Sebastian wasn't finished talking. "How you begged for more when I ran my tongue up to your chest and squirmed when I just barely pushed inside…"

Ciel moaned softly once more as he felt his balls begin to tighten with a growing orgasm. "S-Sebastian… Your huge cock inside me… Oh fuck…"

"Mmm… You want my dick, my lord?"

"Yes, please… I want you to fuck my ass hard… Mmm… I-I'm -" Ciel bucked his hips and groaned loudly into the phone. "Sebastian! I'm cumming!"

Sebastian moaned, as well, the phone becoming a bit muffled as he huffed on the other end. "I love hearing you moan my name. It sounds so perfect."

"I love you," Ciel whispered as he grabbed a tissue and began wiping himself clean.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So a certain lazybear28 reminded me a few days ago that we're due for an update so this chapter was sort of rushed. Sorry about that. Hope you guys like it. Please read, review, favorite, and follow.**

Sebastian yawned as he walked back into his dorm room, finding Joker lounging around on his bed with a handheld game system in his hands. He looked up when Sebastian walked inside with a wide smile. "Hey, man. How was class?"

"Boring as fuck. Did you even go to class today?"

Joker scoffed. "Please."

Sebastian chuckled, setting his bag on the floor beside his own bed and flopped down into the mattress. He pulled out his phone, smirking at a text from Ciel and immediately typing out a response.

The orange-haired boy stood, walking to the mini-fridge in the corner, and pulled out a Coke. He opened it, taking a few swigs before sitting on the edge of Sebastian's bed. "Bro." No response. "Dude." Still nothing. "Hey, fuck face!" Finally, cognac eyes raised with a glare. "Put your phone down. We're getting coffee."

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked, turning the screen off and sitting up.

"Because we're roommates and we need to bond or some shit. I'll pay. Let's go." Joker stood and slid his feet into a pair of shoes. "Get up, let's go!" he shouted, reaching over to pluck the now-turned-on cell out of Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian glared again, putting his shoes back on and standing up. "Where are we going?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Just to this little place I know down the street." Joker gave a grin, making Sebastian groan.

_Dammit, more walking._

* * *

"Two large mochas, one with extra whip cream," Joker said, nodding. He buried his hands in his pockets and then groaned. "Hey, Sebastian, I don't have any cash on me afterall. You mind paying?"

Sebastian rolled his hazel eyes, not looking up from his phone. He grabbed a ten out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change," he said before walking off, followed by the annoying redhead. "If you say you'll pay, bring money," he told his roommate as they sat down.

"Okay, I haven't exactly got any money on me at all. I spent it all on groceries this week." He gave a goofy grin, only earning another roll of Sebastian's eyes. "Hey, at least we get coffee now."

"Yeah, coffee I have to pay for." Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, I forgot to tell them our names."

"Don't sweat it. They'll call us out by our most prominent feature." Joker gave a shrug. "I've done it too many times, so trust me."

After waiting for about five minutes, a voice rang out through the little coffee shop. "Sebastian Michaelis."

Cognac eyes rose in confusion from the phone screen, looking over. He stood up and walked to the counter, grabbing the drinks without peering up. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," said a very familiar voice.

Sebastian froze, a blood color flowing into his iris for a second. He rose his eyes up to meet the golden orbs of Claude Faustus. "What the fuck are you doing here?" the raven-haired male hissed under his breath.

Claude chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I work here. I can't exactly work at a school because of that cute piece of ass," he said, his eyes holding a glint of hatred.

Sebastian stepped back, holding his chin high. "That 'cute piece of ass' is my boyfriend. Keep your mind off of him," he growled. He turned on his heel, walking back to the table and slamming the drinks down. "Joker, I'm not staying here. Let's go back to the dorm," he said.

Joker looked at Sebastian in surprise. "What happened?" he asked, standing.

"Forget about it. Let's just go, okay?"

* * *

Ciel nearly skipped to lunch, a wide grin on his face. After three sessions with Layzie, he was finally getting his math grade up again. He'd gone from a thirty-two percent to a sixty-nine. As he made his way to the table, he plopped down, waiting for his friends. The first to show up was… Freckles.

Great, he thought to himself as the boy sat beside him.

"Hey, Ciel," Freckles said with a grin.

The bluenette gave a small wave, trying to ignore him. "Hey," he mumbled in response, pulling out his phone. He typed into it, texting his boyfriend - who hadn't talked to him all day, probably because of his own classes - while the brown-haired boy beside him chatted at him.

"- and Lizzy invited me to go shopping with you guys this weekend," he said, gaining Ciel's attention suddenly.

"She what?" he asked, turning his heterochromatic eyes on him. "Why would she invite _you_?" After a couple beats, he realized his mistake and instantly corrected himself. "I mean, aren't you a junior, like Finny?"_ Nice save, Ciel_, he thought to himself.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to give opinions on outfits. Besides, I heard yours is supposed to be delicious." Freckles winked, earning a dark blush that dusted over Ciel's cheeks. "I wouldn't miss seeing you in the outfit she described."

The slate-haired boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not planning on actually buying whatever she is planning on putting me in," he answered honestly, unbeknownst to the blonde standing directly behind him.

"And why not?!" Lizzy shouted, her high-pitched voice making Ciel wince at his mistake. "I am going to make you look super cute and Sebastian will simply die when he sees you. You're going to look H-A-W-T. Hot." She sat down on the other side of her cousin.

Ciel gave a defeated sigh. "I will try it on. I probably won't buy it." He shook his head once more. "I'll give you that much, alright?"

Lizzy nodded, satisfied.

Freckles stretched his arms out over his head, letting out a slight yawn. "Just as long as I get to see it, too," he said, throwing the shorter boy a sexy smirk. "I'll die happy, then."

Ciel groaned internally. It was going to be a long year.

**HellsButler A/N: Too fucking tired to authors note. i promise ill be more fun later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been like forever since we updated. Gomenisai, completely my fault. I should be brutally punished. My Ciel muse agrees with me. Anyways, this is mainly just a fluff chapter (sorry yaoi fans). I hope you like it, and please favorite, follow, and review. Also, lazy, I lied to you. I was writing this chapter :3**

Ciel woke up Saturday morning with a groan, flinging an arm over his multi-colored eyes as the sun trickled into his bedroom. He was surprised he had woken up, but then he realized why as a loud bang came from downstairs.

He sat up suddenly, running out of his room and to the stairs. "Mom? Dad? Is everything okay?" he shouted, clinging to the railing.

Rachel came into view, an apologetic smile on her face. "I told them you were still sleeping," she said as a loud squeal rang through the house.

"CIEL!" Lizzy, Grelle, Mey-Rin, and Freckles all ran to the stairs, screaming his name in unison. He winced from the loud noise while they all proceeded to run to him. Lizzy grabbed his hand, pulling him into his bedroom as the rest followed suit.

"Come on, let's get you dressed," Lizzy said, slamming his door closed after they all shuffled inside.

"I'm not getting dressed with you all in here!" he shouted, his cheeks turning a delicious wine color. He made his way over to the closet, opening it while the girls and Freckles made themselves comfortable on the bed. He rolled his eyes as he picked out an outfit before going to the bathroom. When he came back, they all nodded their heads in approval.

* * *

Ciel stood in front of a mirror at the little boutique they were at as he adjusted the pitch black vest on his torso. The white button down underneath the vest clung to his chest, back, and shoulders and showed off his biceps as it stopped right on top of them. A burgundy colored ascot wrapped around his neck. Shorts that cut off just below his ass made it pop, as if saying 'fuck me' to whoever just happened to notice it. Buttons laced the sides of the barely-there pants. Fishnet stockings graced his shapely legs, connected to garters that were attached underneath the shorts. Close-toed heels were on his feet, giving him about two to three inches of a height difference. Black, fingerless gloves were on his hands, stopping at the wrist. A black hat sat upon his head, a mesh bit hanging over his multi-colored eyes.

He had to admit it, he looked good.

Ciel turned around, watching as all the girls squealed and Freckles looked him up and down. He stopped spinning, looking at them all with a wide smile. "Alright, Lizzy, I'm sold. I'll buy it."

Lizzy nearly screamed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Ciel in a chair, watching the girls go all starry-eyed as they tried on dress after dress to get the perfect outfit for graduation. Grelle sat beside him, already having picked out an outfit she'd come back to try on, even going so far as to bribing the store clerk to keep it in stock for her. Ciel hadn't dared to ask how she had done so.

Grelle continued to look more and more depressed at the day stretched onward and Ciel couldn't help but notice. After a while, he cleared his throat, earning her attention. "So you're due when again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his bi-colored eyes shifted over to her.

"January," she said, her emerald eyes lighting up a bit. "Early January, actually. Hopefully she'll come right as school starts back up so I have an excuse to not go." Grelle laughed and the sight of her smile instantly made Ciel brighten.

"That's dirty," he said in response. "But if she's coming so soon, shouldn't you be planning a baby shower soon?"

"Well of course," she answered, nodding her head vigorously. "I was thinking about having it in December, really close to your birthday." She gave another smile. "Possibly on the fifth."

"I'll totally help you out!" Lizzy screeched from across the room as she twirled in front of the four-way mirror.

Ciel and Grelle laughed. "It's not pink themed!" the redhead yelled back at her. "I want it to be red and green. For a Christmas theme."

Freckles plopped down on the other side of the bluenette, a wide smile on his face. "I can make cookies. I'll make them look like Christmas trees and rattles."

Grelle nodded, clapping her hands. Mey-Rin sat beside her. "I'll make up some fun games for us to play."

"I'll invite people," Ciel offered.

"And I'll decorate!" Lizzy screamed as she came running up to them in a fluffy pink dress she had been trying on.

Emerald eyes shined with happiness. "Thanks, guys. I don't know where I'd be without all of you," Grelle said.

They all came in for a giant hug.

**HellsButler's A/N: Hey guys, its been a while. How is everyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate myself. This took too long to update and I deeply apologize. I had terrible writer's block mid-way through this chapter, but hopefully the length will make you all love me again. A big shoutout and thank you to our lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers for doing exactly what I just labeled you all as. I owe you all an apology individually, but that would take too long so I'm not gonna do that. But please enjoy this chapter because this is the one where shit gets good!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji, Ciel, Sebastian, and the rest of the gang are not mine, nor HellsButler's, but HOW FUCKING RAD WOULD IT BE IF I WERE SECRETLY YANA. Okay, rad, but not rad. *hides in a corner to stop rambling***

Ciel walked through the hallways, eyes locked on his cell phone. He had been up all night texting Sebastian about his plans for Halloween, which just so happened to be next weekend. Sebastian and Joker had plans to go to a party, which put the bluenette on edge, but he trusted his boyfriend.

He hit send and looked up right as he reached his locker. He put in the combination and opened it up, filing all of the books he didn't need into it. He was about to shut it when Freckles came bounding up alongside him.

In the past month, he and Freckles had gotten closer. Ciel had actually invited him - plus all the girls, including Layzie - over for a sleepover on the 30th, then they'd all go trick-or-treating the next night. The slate-haired boy found he actually enjoyed the company of another boy amongst all the girls he spent his time with, the same reason he had kept his boyfriend around originally.

Ciel flashed the freckle-covered boy a grin as he slammed his locker shut. "Hey, Freckles," he said as he put his phone away, ignoring the newest text from Sebastian.

"Hey!" he responded, linking their arms. "So do you know what stations you're hitting next Friday?" he asked.

Oh, yeah. Career day was the day before Halloween, the same day that the school allowed everyone to dress in whatever they wanted instead of their nasty-green uniforms.

Ciel gave a shrug. "I might stop by the teacher's station," he answered, his cheeks flaming as an image came to his mind of a certain librarian. "Maybe the business law, too. My father wants me to go into Harvard after I graduate. I'm not sure I want to be a lawyer, though." He shrugged again.

Freckles nodded, clicking his tongue. "Yeah, I'm gonna try the doctor station, too. I wanna go into med school. Do you know what you're wearing? Your costume, I mean," he said, the grin still on his lips.

Ciel gave a shrug. "Lizzy and I were talking about coordinating costumes. We used to do that when we were really little. Our parents thought it was cute. But we were thinking strippers or something." He snickered, knowing their outfits would probably piss off their principal, Dr. Hannah Anafeloz.

Hannah still glared at him whenever he saw her in the hallways, having "ruined" her marriage with the old school librarian, Claude Faustus. Their love affair had resulted in a court case where Claude was sentenced two years in prison and he became listed as an Official Sex Offender. Though Sebastian had informed him that Claude was somehow let out of prison early.

Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts as Freckles continued to talk beside him. "I think you'd look really good in something like that," he said, nodding to himself.

"In a strippers outfit?" he asked, looking at the brunette with a raised brow.

"Were you not listening? I said you should wear matching dresses."

Ciel pulled them both to a stop, his mouth popping open in shock. "A dress?! You have to be fucking kidding me!" he shouted, glaring at his friend.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Grelle asked as she was suddenly beside them, obviously on her way to her own class.

"Freckles thinks I should wear a dress to school next week," he said, crossing his arms and pouting cutely.

Grelle let out a loud laugh, only furthering Ciel's annoyance. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Ciel is a lot of things, but a crossdresser is not one." She giggled and then suddenly waved to someone from across the hall.

Ciel followed her gaze, rolling his eyes upon seeing Adrian Crevan, the school janitor - also known as Undertaker, or Grelle's 'baby daddy.' "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked her, gaining her attention once more.

"Darling, you're very flamboyant, but not so flamboyant as to think of yourself as a woman. Let alone dress like one." She laughed again.

His cheeks flared red as anger boiled inside him. "I'll do it!" he confirmed. He turned his multi-colored eyes on the brunette. "Bring the dress on Thursday. I'll wear it."

* * *

Ciel straightened his shoulders before lifting the ruffles of his dress and waltzing into the school the next Friday, as if he were wearing his usual uniform. Freckles had gone all out in getting him the outfit. He'd even gotten him a hat that matched perfectly and hair extensions that fell in long curls on each side of his head. He had a white bow tied around his neck, accenting his bare shoulders. A black and white striped bow also adorned the front of the baby pink gown, while ruffles clung to his upper arms in white. Two black lines held the corset of the dress, gracing their way all the way down to the white ruffles at the bottom of the dress. Black gloves clung to his delicate fingers, running up to end right above his elbows. The hat itself was the same baby pink with what looked like roses adorning the base and a white sash around the center.

Ciel took deep breaths as he slowly made his way over to his locker, opening it slower than usual. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, taking note of the quiet gay kid that had suddenly made such a bold step.

"You look so cute!" shouted Lizzy as she came running up. She had obviously not gone for the stripper idea as she was dressed as a fencing player, helmet on her side. "I so wish Sebastian was here to see this!" she squealed, nearly dropping the mask.

Ciel gave an awkward smile. "He got a picture before I left the house," he assured her, chuckling to himself at the response he'd gotten:

**Dam bby ur hot af today. Wtf is with the dress?**

Grelle appeared on the other side of the bluenette, pulling him from his thoughts. "You actually did it!" she screamed, drawing even more attention. Grelle had dressed herself completely in red, adding a couple of fake 'blood splotches' on her cheeks. A fake chainsaw was held in one of her hands. "Did you show Sebastian?"

Ciel gave a nod, slamming his locker shut. "He loves it, but it's so itchy. I can't imagine wearing this for the rest of the day." He rolled his eyes, though they could only see the sapphire since his bangs were covering the violet.

"You had better not change out of it, Ciel Phantomhive!" Freckles shouted as he joined them. Ciel's mouth popped open in shock at the outfit he was wearing. A wig that was made solely out of pure white roses, a white dress that stopped midthigh with ruffles on the bottom that puffed out, also made of white roses. Two different color thigh high stockings, one white, the other black and white striped. And ballet slippers.

Let me repeat that, ballet slippers.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" gasped the heterochromatic orbed boy.

Freckles twirled for them all, giggling. "You like it? I thought it was pretty."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever."

The bell sounded, sending them all off to homeroom.

* * *

Ciel walked around campus, his phone in his hands. He had already stopped by the business table, the teacher's table, and the medical table, yet still had an hour to browse the school with nothing to do.

An arm snaked it's way through his and he gave a squeak before he realized it was Grelle. "Who ya texting?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sebastian. Who else?" he responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Claude, maybe?"

Ciel made a face. "As if. That is in the past."

Grelle gave a nod, as if confirming his statement. "Fuck yes it is!" she squealed, hugging Ciel.

Ciel squeaked, pushing her away instantly. "Hey, don't do that so suddenly!" he shouted.

"What seems to be the problem here, young ladies?" asked a voice from behind Ciel, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge from the venomous undertone in the smooth melody. He turned around, eyes bugging out of his skull as he locked gazes with Aleister Chambers.

"N-Nothing, Judge Chambers!" he said hastily, the words fumbling from his mouth. The blonde obviously didn't remember Ciel from his trial only six months ago, though the bluenette clearly remembered him.

"So you've heard of me?" the judge asked, taking Ciel's hand and pecking it gently. Ciel held in a shiver, but just barely. "Yet I've never seen you in my courtroom, my young robin." A movie star smile was flashed and it took all of Ciel's willpower not to cringe or rip his hand away.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive," he choked out, goose pimples rising under the gloves on his arms. "We've met."

"I could never forget such a beautiful face. Such beauty like your own almost matches mine!" The blonde put a hand over his heart, practically swooning.

Ciel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Fuck, this guy was annoying. Grelle shoved an elbow into his ribs, making him glare at her. "Forgive me, Mr. Chambers. This is Grelle Sutcliff."

The judge glanced at the redhead with not even a twinkle in his eye, before focusing on Ciel once more. "Yes, pleasure," he said, clearly bored. Someone called for him and his head turned in the direction with a sigh. "My dear robin, I fear I must take my leave now," he announced with a sad expression. "But I will be back for you!" The blonde put his hands to his lips and blew Ciel a fat kiss. "Until next time, sweet robin." And Aleister was gone.

Grelle began laughing, tears soon falling from her eyes. The bluenette glared daggers into her soul. "It isn't funny!" he demanded, stomping his heel down.

"You're right," she said in between panting breaths. "It's fucking hilarious!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Grelle finally spoke after calming herself a bit. "There's still a few tables I want to visit, _sweet robin_!"

* * *

Sebastian lay on his bed, a loud sigh falling from his lips. He turned the screen to his phone on and bit his lip hard.

Yes, it was Halloween. Yes, it was his boyfriend's favorite holiday. And yes, Sebastian was insecure enough to wonder if Ciel was cheating on him.

All the boy talked about anymore was _Freckles_. They went shopping, he spent the night, they went to lunch.

All Freckles, all the time.

And it was driving Sebastian insane!

He slammed his phone back onto the bed and sat up. This was too aggravating.

The door to his dorm opened and Joker stepped inside with two bags in his hands. "Hey, ready to party?" He grinned and tossed one to the ravenette. "Get dressed. We've gotta be there in fifteen."

Sebastian caught and opened the bag, nodding. "Alright," he mused and went into the restroom to change. "Ciel isn't gonna be home tonight, anyways."

"That's the spirit! Besides you might meet someone else tonight." Joker smirked.

* * *

Three hours later, the party was in full swing and Sebastian - who normally stayed sober - was almost finished with his fourth beer. He and Joker were dancing to their hearts content.

Sebastian gave a snort of a laugh at something Joker said. He pulled away to chug down the last of his beer with a grin and then put a hand to his head. "Damn, how many is that?" he asked with a chuckle.

Joker shrugged as he pulled Sebastian off the dancefloor. "Who knows?" he responded, laughing as well. "Let's have another, shall we?"

They walked to the kitchen and refilled their cups. Sebastian sipped his drink and looked at the redhead with a goofy grin before saying, "Okay, no homo, but dude, your ass is fucking phenomenal, okay?"

Joker gave him a confused look, but it immediately disappeared with another howl of laughter. "What the fuck?" he said, trying to calm his breathing. "Dude, even if you were vibing me, it wouldn't matter. I don't swing that way."

"I don't even know why I said that," Sebastian responded, putting his cup to his lips to take another gulp of the alcohol. "But I mean it's true." He winked, then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know it is. Why do you think I workout so much?" Joker raised his arm and flexed his muscles, receiving a laugh from his dorm mate. Sebastian reached a hand out and poked the muscle.

"Firm, too. Wow." He stepped closer, his mind fuzzy as he began to stroke the skin. "It's really nice."

Joker smiled, leaning in slightly so their faces were mere inches apart. "No homo, dude," he whispered quietly, finally pressing their lips together.

**HellsButler A/N: *says something***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Long time no see, guys. *wink wink* New chapters are awesome, right? Please don't hate me while reading this. Okee bai**

Einstein was right, time moves at different speeds. To Sebastian, the previous night raced by in a blur.

But then all of a sudden… time stopped.

Sebastian sat up in bed, holding the sheets to his naked form while his roommate slept soundly beside him. He felt like screaming, crying, anything to get his nerves to calm down.

He had cheated on Ciel.

Why would he do this? What was he thinking last night? Could he blame it on the alcohol? On the party? On Joker?

No, it was all his fault.

Sebastian got out of bed, pulling the sheet out along with him and found his pants on the other side of the room and his phone was in the pocket. He attempted to turn it on, but it was as dead as he was when Ciel found out. He plugged it in, trying to rid his mind of this horrible act of mistrust. As he searched for the rest of his clothes, Joker sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," he groaned sleepily, giving a small smile to his roommate, who was still freaking out.

"Morning," Sebastian replied tartly as he pulled his shirt on.

Joker didn't seem fazed. "We should talk about last night."

The ravenette turned to glare at the redhead. "There is nothing to talk about. We were drunk, it happened, it meant nothing, and I made a terrible mistake." He nodded, though he was trying to assure himself more than Joker. "Ciel will forgive me for this… I hope."

* * *

Ciel walked into the school on Monday morning, head hanging. Saturday, he had had a great time with Layzie, Freckles, Grelle, and the rest of the group, but when he woke up on Sunday morning there wasn't a text from Sebastian like usual.

Nothing else the rest of the day or Monday morning and it put Ciel into a bit of a funk. What was going on? He didn't know how to ask, but that didn't stop him from trying. He'd sent several 'hey' texts or 'what's going on babe' but Sebastian wasn't answering him and it was so… aggravating.

He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand down his face. _This is too upsetting_, he thought as he sat down in his math class, next to a buzzing Layzie. She turned to him with a giant grin, still bouncing up and down. "What's up?" he said, giving her a concerned look.

"I met someone last night!" she squealed, immediately looking around to see if anyone was staring at her. "I was at the library and studying for the math test tomorrow." Her cheeks turned bright red. "Then this guy came up to me with snakes on his shoulders and he was all 'have you seen a snake around here, asks Emily' and I was like no, so I helped him find his snake and he asked me out!"

Ciel's eyes widened and a large smile broke out on his face. "That's great!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and squeezing. "I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

"He said to call him Snake. Okay, he didn't, his snake did. The one named Oscar." She shrugged and the boy gave a laugh.

"Well, let's hope he's not a serial killer or something. Listen… Can I ask for some advice?" He took his hand back, twiddling his thumbs together. "I'm thinking about cheating on Sebastian," he finally whispered, raising those bicolored eyes up to meet Layzie's. "This whole long distance thing has been hell…"

"Who were you thinking about cheating with?" the Latina said in a hushed voice.

"Freckles," Ciel replied honestly, cheeks heating at the mention of the brunette. Layzie's mouth popped open and the male hastily tried to explain himself. "He's always there for me nowadays and there's been several moments where I thought something might have happened, but it didn't. It wouldn't really even be cheating because I'd be breaking up with Sebastian first." The last bit was nearly a whisper.

"You and Sebastian are perfect together, Ciel. Why would you ruin something like that?" she whined, giving a truly hurt look. _It's as if her parents are divorcing_, he thought.

"He hasn't talked to me since Halloween," he blatantly spat. "Either something happened at that party or he's upset with me for something."

"So talk to him about it. Don't just break up with him. Sebastian seems like a good guy. He'd never do something to ruin your relationship. From what you've told me, he loves you, Ciel."

"You're right. I shouldn't ruin this." Ciel gave a small smile. "He's my soulmate, isn't he?" He gave a little giggle, cheeks turning red. "Thank you, Layzie."

She grinned and hugged him.

* * *

_Keep your head down_, Sebastian repeated to himself as he made his way across campus. He had somehow been able to avoid Joker these last few days, always coming home after he was asleep, but he wasn't going to be able to avoid Ciel much longer. The amounts of text messages he had gotten since Saturday morning were unbelieveable. If he didn't know any better, Sebastian might think his boyfriend was a stalker.

He shook his head to rid himself of that mental image and pulled his phone from his pocket, looking through the many messages. He began to type out a message, wanting to explain himself.

**Ik I havent been around these last few days and im sorry. I luv u, ok?**

He stared at the screen then finally hit send. That wasn't quite what he'd wanted to say, but that's all he could think of. He needed to tell Ciel face-to-face about that night. There was no getting around that. This long distance thing was tough, and he still had another month before he could see the adorable boy again. It was going to be hell keeping this from him for so long.

He raised his head to the sky, sighing sadly. Ciel was going to break up with him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was going to happen and it was no one's fault beside his own. He had cheated with Joker; whether he was drunk or not, it still happened.

Sebastian continued walking across campus, trying to figure out exactly how he could fix his situation, when his name was called. He turned in the direction and his eyes widened. "How did you find me?" he shouted.

"This is the only college in this city. It wasn't that hard," responded Claude as he jogged closer. "Just hear me out, okay?" He stood in front of Sebastian, trying to catch his breath. "I want you to know what my life has been like since I lost Ciel. I want to help you not risk losing him, too."

_Too late_, Sebastian thought, but didn't say. "What is that supposed to mean? You can't lose something you've never had, Claude. You never had him in the first place. You had Hannah and you ruined that marriage."

"I ruined that marriage because I was finally ready to come out of the closet. I was living a loveless life. Hannah meant nothing to me, she never did. What I had with Ciel meant something to me. It wasn't just sex and the thrill of possibly getting caught. I was falling in love with him, Sebastian, and I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy. Even if that means keeping you two together, because he loved you before you ever started."

Sebastian blinked a few times, turning his maroon-colored eyes to the ground. "I cheated on him, Claude."

The spider's own golden orbs widened. "Well, that was unexpected. I should've come to you sooner. I'll help," he reassured. He pulled out a card and handed it to the teenager. "Text me after you get out of class. We'll meet up and discuss how to make this better."

The ravenette nodded, taking the business card. "Thank you," he whispered. "It'll be nice to have a friend here."

"You can count on me. Now get to class, Michaelis."

**_HellsButler A/N: I was freaking out editing this. It's sooo good! Hope you all love it too._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Fuck this chapter. It was long. And then fanfiction was down last night so I couldn't upload. Now I'm doing it really quickly before work because I love you guys. But seriously fuck this chapter. I'm so sick of being so into this story that I'm getting two or three chapters done a day. And yes, I mean that. I didn't update for months and now we have chapter eight done and nine is almost finished, too. Guys, yell at HellsButler to edit, ight? It's hard making her do it.**

"Fuck!" Ciel cried as he tried to move his hips in such a way that would allow him to move easier. "I don't know if this will fit!"

Freckles glared at him under dirt-colored bangs. "Just shut up and keep going!" he shouted back.

The bluenette began to pant as he pushed farther inside.

"That's it!" Grelle said happily, clapping her hands. "It only took you two and a half hours to get that table in the house," she sarcastically murmured with a roll of her eyes.

"At least we're doing something," Freckles replied as he sat the table down. He blew her a kiss and then wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulders with a smirk. "Little miss pregnant who can't even file her own nails anymore."

Grelle put a hand on her chest, feigning shock. "How dare you speak to me like that? We're here for my baby shower afterall."

"Yeah," shouted Layzie from the door as she came in with a box full of Christmas themed decorations. "Leave little miss pregnant alone!" She giggled.

"Layzie, darling, those can go in the living room," Grelle told her, earning a nod in return. "Has anyone seen Mey-Rin and Lizzy? They should've been here an hour ago to start making snacks."

Ciel nodded and began to help Layzie set up the decorations. "Lizzy called me this morning and said she had something else to do before the party. Mey-Rin asked Bard to come over to her house today to help her make the snacks and she'd bring them over."

Grelle nodded and walked toward them, helping hang several things. "As long as everything goes to plan. This baby has been making even the simplest things difficult. She had better be cute."

"She'll be cute. Only a month left, right?" Freckles responded, putting a hand on Grelle's overly large stomach.

"If she gets there. She keeps pretending to come early and it's freaking me out. Mom and I were sure I was going into labor last night. I was having contractions six minutes apart. It was terrifying." The redhead gave a shiver, shaking her head. "Never have kids, you guys."

Ciel gave a shrug. "Can't have kids anyways," he said with a sigh.

Grelle's eyes softened and she looked at him with a tender smile. "If it's any consideration, I'd have your kids for you. Since I've already been through this." She ran a hand through his slate-colored hair. "That would give me one of Sebastian's kids, technically, right?" She smirked.

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away. "Alterior motives!" he shouted with a chuckle. "But honestly, Sebastian and I haven't even talked about marriage, much less kids. Don't get me wrong, I want kids, but I don't know if Sebastian does. I don't even know if we'll make it through this year."

Layzie scoffed. "Puh-lease!" she squealed. "This is just like what I said a month ago. You and Sebastian are perfect together! Nothing is gonna happen between you two."

Just then, the door was shoved open and Lizzy came running in. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm not late at all!" she shrieked. She clapped her hands together and looked straight at her cousin. "Oh, Ciel! I have a surprise for you!"

Everyone gave her a confused look. "What is it?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Just come outside!" Lizzy raced back out the door and everyone decided to follow her instantly.

Ciel laughed at something Freckles had mumbled under his breath and as he walked out the door, he turned his face back to where Lizzy had ran to. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, putting a hand to his lips. In front of Lizzy's car, where she was standing and chatting hastily, was Sebastian.

He looked up, directly into heterochromatic orbs, and a wide smile spread across his face. It had been months since they had seen one another and it clearly showed when Ciel jumped off the porch and ran to Sebastian, pressing his face into his chest.

"This is a dream," Ciel whispered, inhaling that musky scent that was Sebastian.

"I'm really here, love," the ravenette reassured, leaning down to press a kiss into his forehead. "It was Lizzy's idea to surprise you. For your birthday next week."

Ciel turned to his cousin and smiled. "Thank you," he choked out, tears pricking his eyes. "This is one of the best things you could've gotten me, Lizzy." He pulled her into a hug before going back to his lover. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Sebastian breathed.

"Did you miss us, too, Bassy?" shouted Grelle from the porch.

Sebastian let out a groan. "Not on your life," he called back to her, earning a laugh from everyone. He scooped up Ciel in his arms and they all went back inside. "Okay, I heard there's supposed to be a baby shower here today. Shouldn't we be decorating or something?"

"Well we were until you showed up, rudely unannounced," Ciel responded with a slight pout that was instantly kissed away and a grin replaced it.

"I'm so sorry. How will you ever forgive me?" The older male rolled his eyes and sat his lover down on his feet.

"Well you could always help," he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." Sebastian pecked Ciel's lips.

* * *

Grelle fell against the couch, a hand coming up to her stomach. Ciel leaned against her, a loud yawn coming out of his lips. "Long day. I think it's nap time," she said as her head lay on his.

"Ugh… Agreed," Mey-Rin said from across the room, snuggling into Baldroy's chest on the floor. "It was so much work doing that."

Angelina came into the room with a cigarette in one hand, red hair in a high bun. "Okay, everybody! Clean up time! The baby shower was fun, but it's time to get my house to perfection again."

Everyone groaned in unison.

* * *

December 14th came too fast for Ciel. It had been almost two weeks since the baby shower, but that wasn't the thing that was upsetting Ciel. His birthday was today. And his friends had planned him a very unsurprising surprise party.

He laid on his bed, texting Layzie. Sebastian was napping beside him, stark naked. He sent the text and rolled over onto his side, smiling slightly at seeing how peaceful his boyfriend looked. Sebastian's lower half was covered by a sheet, but that meant his chiseled chest was left open for him to see. He reached out a hand to press against one of his pecs, sighing happily.

It was like they'd never been apart.

Sebastian had spent the night nearly every day since he got back in town and it was so refreshing. The kissing, the cuddling… Yes, the sex, too. To Ciel, it still felt like a dream, but one he'd cherish until they could be together again.

And Sebastian would be going back in about a week, so he wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they would go back to long distance.

That was depressing.

The only thing that sucked was the person Sebastian had decided to bring along with him from college. Joker, his college dorm mate. It was hell trying to spend some quality alone time together, but somehow they managed.

Joker would be at the party tonight, since he was apparently that college party animal. It didn't really bug Ciel though, because that meant he would probably be leaving them alone. It was nice to know that Ciel could enjoy his birthday without the redhead interrupting every little thing. Maybe he could even hook him up with Freckles. If he swung that way, that is.

Ciel rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his back, making Sebastian stir. He blinked his eyes open and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "How long did I sleep?" he mumbled, curling an arm over Ciel's clothed waist and pulling him closer.

"Long enough," the boy responded, a small smile on his lips. He snuggled into his lover, closing his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

Sebastian nodded, burying his nose in the slate-colored hair. "The sleep I've been making since I've been home has the been the best I've had in a long time," he whispered, kissing on Ciel's neck.

Ciel inhaled sharply through his nose. "I really have missed you," he mumbled, turning over to look at Sebastian with loving eyes. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, too, Ciel." The longer they stared at one another, the more Sebastian's chest felt like it was going to cave in. He had been with the boy for almost two weeks, but the ravenette had not said a word about his betrayal. He sat up and ran his hands over his face, sighing. "We should get ready for your party," he said after a few moments.

Ciel nodded and gave a small smile, sitting up as well. "Yeah. Do you think they'll be upset that I already know?"

Sebastian shrugged, then laughed. "Yeah, probably. Especially Grelle. Have you noticed how moody she's been lately?"

The boy stood up and pulled his shirt off. "She's almost to full term. Isn't that normal?" he asked as he walked over to his closet and began to search for something to wear.

"Yeah, I guess so. Makes me happy to know it's not my baby in there." Arms were around Ciel's waist and Sebastian's lips were on his neck, sucking and biting. "Speaking of babies," he mumbled into the silky smooth skin of his boyfriend's neck, "we should start talking about settling down. You're graduating soon."

Ciel laughed. "It's six months away. Who knows what'll happen by then? I'm not agreeing to any sort of marriage proposal, especially not right now."

"You're right. I should be focusing on my studies, anyways." Sebastian nibbled on his neck once more, smirking. "Maybe a little something else, too."

Ciel wasn't able to focus on anything else for another hour.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone as soon as Ciel walked into the house. He grinned wide, seeing all of his friends there for him.

"Oh my god, guys!" he giggled, leaning back into his boyfriend who had come in behind him. "Thank you!"

Grelle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, who told him?!" she cried, glaring at her best friend. "It was Freckles, wasn't it?" She turned her icy gaze on the brunette who held up his hands.

"It was me," Sebastian said as he picked up his boyfriend - who then began to struggle to get free - and carried him into the room. "Unlike you, I know he doesn't like surprises." He pecked Ciel's cheek before setting him down.

Ciel huffed before smiling again. Everyone was there. Grelle and William, Ronald, Layzie, Lizzy, Mey-Rin and Finnian, Bard, and Freckles. It made him happy to see all of them in the same room again. Most of them he hadn't seen in months because of different schedules at school.

But then the door opened and the moment was gone because Joker came into the house. He came over and wrapped an arm around Ciel's neck. "Happy Birthday, man," he said with a wide smile. The boy returned the smile weakly. "Who's ready to party?"

Lizzy hollered and switched on the music, which began to thump against the walls.

* * *

_Who the fuck are these people?_ Ciel wondered as he snaked his way through a massive crowd in the living room of Grelle's house. He had expected the little get together they had to stay just that, little, but soon enough people began to flood the house. All of them said something to him at least once, but he didn't recognize any of them. Okay, most of them. He knew they were from his school, but that didn't really mean much to him.

He found Layzie sitting on a couch, flirting with some guy who had a snake on his shoulder. Must be Snake. Lizzy was upstairs with some guy she'd just met, much to Ciel's dismay. He saw William and Ronald standing up against the wall, talking privately and sometimes kissing. He noticed Grelle was in the kitchen, talking to Undertaker who had randomly showed up. His boyfriend and Freckles were nowhere in sight, which doubly sucked when he heard Joker shout for him from across the kitchen.

He turned in that direction and smiled. "Hey," he shouted back over the music. He had to admit, it was nice to talk to someone he actually knew. He had been feeling awkward at his own party and that was never a good sign.

"Dude, this is a pretty awesome party," the redhead said once he got closer. "You didn't come off as a party person."

Ciel inwardly scoffed, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm really not," he responded, taking a small drink of his soda. Sure they had alcohol, but he opted out of it - against Grelle's wishes, no matter how pure they might be.

"Didn't think so. Sebastian really wasn't either, until we met." Joker gave a laugh, which made Ciel's stomach churn. "He's a real party animal now, though. Really big with the ladies, but he always turns them down."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he's been faithful," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. I mean, except that one time." Joker's smile disappeared and he looked at the boy with sad eyes. "I really am sorry about that."

"What do you mean?" Heterochromatic eyes narrowed and Joker held up his hands. "What are you talking about 'that one time?'"

"Halloween. Didn't he tell you?" the redhead asked, stepping back once. "We slept together."

_**HellsButler A/N: *intense zoom on Ciel's shocked face* Fuck this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I cried in the middle of school because of this stupid chapter. I am so done with this story and the paIN I AM GETTING BECAUSE OF IT.**

"You did _what_ with my boyfriend?!"

The scream drew everyone's attention, even those who were outside. Ciel didn't care; he was too busy fuming with rage. He looked over Joker's shoulder to a startled Grelle, who's mouth was open slightly with shock.

"I thought you knew," Joker responded, drawing Ciel's attention back to him. The boy grit his teeth as the redhead continued speaking. "I'm so sorry, Ciel."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're sorry? You fucking slept with my boyfriend." He pushed the male, glaring daggers at him. "You can't be fucking sorry. That's not fucking allowed." Ciel wasn't a violent person, but shoving him again felt so good. As he was about to raise his fist to punch him, he heard the source of his problem shout his name. He turned around and met the gaze of Sebastian.

Their eyes locked on one another and Sebastian knew what was going on almost immediately. He walked closer, reaching out a hand to run down Ciel's cheek, but the slate-haired boy dodged him. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed, turning around and storming off, grabbing Grelle's hand and pulling her with him.

Once they got up to her bedroom, he slammed the door shut. "He cheated on me," he said suddenly, looking at his best friend. Grelle pulled him into a hug, squeezing his body. "How could he do this to me?"

"Don't let it get you too down," she whispered soothingly, running her hand up and down his back. Ciel laid his head on her shoulder and felt the shock finally leave him. His knees buckled out from underneath him, as if a thousand bricks had suddenly fallen on his head. A river of tears fell from his eyes and he was suddenly a sobbing mess on Grelle's floor. He pressed his knees to his chest, crying into them. "Ciel, don't do this," he heard Grelle whisper. She got down on the floor beside him and ran her fingers through his silk-like hair. "It's your birthday."

Another sob bubbled into his throat and he looked up at her. "Our relationship was seventeen years in the making and he threw it all away for a night of sex," he yelled, glaring at her. "I love him, Grelle. I could care less about my birthday. The man I'm in love with cheated on me. I can't just get over that."

Grelle sighed and placed a kiss on his hair. "I'll send him up," she whispered tenderly before standing and exiting the room. She leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. This wasn't good. Sure, a year ago she would have been thrilled about all this. A year ago, she had would have laughed in your face if you told her Ciel Phantomhive would be her best friend. And yet, now she felt like crying right along with him. Ciel didn't deserve this, especially not from Sebastian. The boy had been through too much over the last year. He'd been raped, physically and mentally abused by Alois Trancy. He was due in court over a sexual assault charge. Even she had given him shit. Ciel didn't deserve for the love of his life to treat him this way.

She pushed off the door, chewing her lip as she slowly walked back down the stairs. The whole group was sitting there and they all looked up at her with sad eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled dejectedly. "Sebastian," the redhead whispered, making him stand. "Ciel wants to see you."

The ravenette nodded and began to trudge up the stairs. He felt like they were all glaring at him. All his old friends from high school - Bard, Finny, Meyrin, Lizzy, Will, Ronald, Grelle - were looking at him with such scorn and disdain. As if calling him a disgrace, calling him out for his deception. He made his way up the stairs, feeling like an outcast in his own group of friends.

When he reached the door, he debated on knocking or just walking in. He pressed his forehead against the door and sighed. "Ciel," he called quietly, pain making his voice waver. "Ciel, baby, talk to me…"

The door opened and he made his way inside, finally seeing his boyfriend. He shut the door behind him and really looked at him. Heterochromatic eyes were red and puffy from crying, nose running as if he had a terrible cold. His lips were swollen and the bottom lip was busted, making Sebastian think he had been biting them in his anger like he normally did. His cheeks, ears, and neck were all the same shade of scarlet, showing off his embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it instantly.

So Sebastian would have to go first. He stepped closer, earning two steps back from Ciel. He felt his heart shatter slowly, as if he were made of glass and someone was taking a hammer to him. "Ciel, let me explain."

"Don't," he said faintly, his voice sounding too far away to his own ears. "I can't-" He looked down at his shaking hands and put them under his armpits. "It'll make it seem more real."

Sebastian shook his head and held his ground. "Ciel, this needs to be said. I still love you." He felt tears well in his eyes. "This last week has been amazing and everything we still have. Don't let this news ruin this last week or the week we still have together."

Ciel's eyes came back up and locked on crimson ones. "Don't let it ruin the fake memories you created with a boyfriend you had already lost?" he said, his voice cutting Sebastian like a sharp knife slicing through butter: too easily. "You can't stand here and tell me you still love me when you haven't told me about this. It happened over a month ago. You slept with someone else and didn't tell me, Sebastian. There should be no reason to forgive you for anything from this moment on." His eyes narrowed slightly and fresh tears closed up his throat. "You should've thought about the consequences of your actions before you cheated on me. Like I did." He shook his head. "I was priding myself on not cheating on you with Freckles."

Sebastian tried to interject, but couldn't find the words. He realized the mistake he had made, especially now, seeing Ciel crying in front of him. "I love you," was all he could bring himself to say.

Ciel's eyes turned into a glare again. "Get out. And don't come back this time. I never want to see your face again."

Sebastian couldn't feel a thing, but somehow his body moved. He left the room, he shut the door, he climbed down the stairs, he said his goodbyes, he left.

He left numb.

Ciel stood up and left the room, he shut the door, he climbed down the stairs, he acted happy. He had fun. He danced, he ended up drinking, he talked, he met new people. It was like his whole body was on fire, feeling everything.

But nothing felt… _right_.

**_HellsButler A/N: Holy fuck guys. Just.. This….mmmmm….. Can anypony else just not with Sebastian rn? Cause I can't. Nope. Not happening. This is killing me. I am dead! #ded_**

**_Send Help Plz_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: hey, guys! It's been forever since we put up a new chapter, and I apologize profusely for that. I've been going through a bunch of stuff, and HellsButler has been pretty busy, as well. We'll try to put up chapters more often starting now. I'm actually going to be working on the next chapter tonight, so there's a possibility of it being up within the next few days (if I keep it up, that is). I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review it!**

Things had been calming down over the course of the next month. Sebastian had gone back to college and Ciel had gotten into the routine of not speaking to him. It had been hard at first, but he had finally been able to go days without even thinking of his ex-boyfriend.

Grelle walked into her bedroom, finding Ciel laying on her bed. "Oh sit up!" she shouted at him, glaring. "You're here to help me study so stop sleeping!" She grabbed the pillow from underneath him and slammed it down onto his face.

"Ow!" he hollered back, sitting up with a red face. "That hurt my nose!"

"That's what you get." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Now are you gonna help me study for this test or not?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, looking at her. "It's English, right?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Uh… No, it's math. God, Ciel, why are you so out of it today?"

His cheeks flamed. "Sorry… If it's math, then you should've asked Layzie's help, not mine." He chuckled. "She's the reason I passed last semester." He then pulled out his phone and began to type out a text. "I'll ask her to come over."

"Don't," Grelle said suddenly, a hand flinging to her stomach. "Ciel, I need you go to get my mom."

Ciel looked up at her and tilted his head. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Their eyes met and she gave a nod. "My water broke."

* * *

Grelle paced the hospital room, clutching her stomach and growling in pain. "Four hours. Four _fucking_ hours and they still haven't brought me into the delivery room?" she shouted.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You have to be at least three centimeters before you're given the epidural. You know this."

"Just because I know doesn't mean I don't want it to happen sooner, Ciel," she hissed, glaring daggers at her best friend.

He raised his hands, trying not to piss her off even more than she already was. "Just take some deep breaths, okay? You can get through this."

"Of course I can get through this, you _twat_." Grelle inhaled sharply before she let out another groan of pain. "Get my fucking doctor!"

Letting her rudeness go, Ciel darted out of the room. He walked to the nurse's station and begged for a solid five minutes for her doctor. Finally, they paged him down to her room.

* * *

"Push!" screamed Dr. Grey. "Come on, Miss Sutcliff. You need to push harder if you want this child."

"I'm trying!" she shouted back, and her grip tightened on Ciel's already bruised fingers. On the other side of her, Angelina was trying to keep her face composed of any pain. Grelle's eyes squeezed shut, and she let out a holler of pain. Her head tossed back into the uncomfortable and lumpy pillows.

"I can see the head," Dr. Grey said happily. His assistant, nurse Phipps, handed Grey a towel to dab at the blood. "Just a few more pushes, Miss Sutcliff. You're doing good now."

Ciel dared to move further down to watch his niece or nephew being born. His face paled upon seeing the blood, and the way her vagina had opened up so much. "Oh god," he groaned, his free hand flying up to his mouth. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Don't you dare," Grelle cried, her face twisted in pain once again as she pushed. "If Adrian won't be here for me, then you will be." She pushed one more time.

"And the head is out!" Dr. Grey exclaimed suddenly. Phipps was in between them, shoving a tube into the child's throat. After two seconds, the room was filled with the screams and cries of a baby. "We need one more push to get those shoulders out, Miss Sutcliff. Can you do that for me?"

Surprising everyone, including herself, Grelle let out a loud scream as she gave her final push. The scream finally ended when the child was completely out of her body. She fell back against the bed, and let go of both her mother and Ciel's hands. Ciel instantly reached out to smooth her hair from her face. "You did great, Grelle," he whispered.

"Congratulations, Miss Sutcliff. It's a girl," Dr. Grey said as he handed the child to her mother. "Do you know what you'll name her?"

Grelle stroked her daughter's cheek, a wide smile on her face. "Persephone. Persephone Danielle Sutcliff."

* * *

Ciel knocked tentatively on the door, slowly opening it to walk inside. "Hey, sweetie," he said as he came into the room.

Grelle smiled at him from the bed, her arms curled around the baby girl placed delicately within them. "Hey," she whispered back, adjusting herself into a better sitting position.

He grinned and leaned down to hug her shoulders. "I'm so happy for you, Grelle." He let go of her and looked down to the child, who was sleeping peacefully. "C-Can I hold her?" The redhead nodded. He slipped his hands underneath the baby and pulled her gently into his arms, smiling down at her. "She really is beautiful, Grelle," he mumbled, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

Framing the child's face was fair blonde hair with bits of silver, and her tiny fingers grabbed on to his larger one.

She yawned suddenly, blinking her eyes open until she was able to see her new uncle. Ciel gasped at the startlingly strong emerald-gold color of her iris'.

"My god," he said, looking up at Grelle - who was grinning wide. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and slowly handed over her daughter. "She's stunning."

"Isn't she?" Grelle responded and leaned down to place a kiss on the child's forehead. "My little Persephone."

Ciel turned his gaze on her, confusion bubbling to the surface finally. "Why Persephone?"

She shrugged, still grinning down at her child. "She may have been born in the dead of winter, but I can tell she's going to be our spring." She turned her eyes on Ciel. "Just you wait, we're going to be wrapped around her tiny little finger for a long while."

**HellsButler A/N: I hate this chapter. But I love this chapter. Idk, I have very mixed feelings about it. Like it is a beautiful chapter, but I personally am not a fan of pregnancy, so… Yeah, sorry for not updating in for-fucking-ever. Been hella busy with school and work and stuff. (I GRADUATED GUYS! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME! *does happy dance*) Tell us your thoughts on the chapter in the comments. We will try to be more consistent with having these chapters out from now on, so look forward to that!**

**Love Ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the most boring filler chapter of all time. Just a warning. *hides in the corner***

Sebastian set his phone down after hanging up. Lizzy sure could talk, but he was happy to be informed of the baby finally arriving. He looked back up at Claude and steepled his fingers. "Where were we?" he asked, feeling terribly rude for taking the phone call in the middle of the conversation.

"Talking about how you should try to win Ciel back." the man replied, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion and his eyes never leaving the book on the table that separated them. "You didn't even ask about him, I noticed."

Sebastian fell further back into his chair and picked up his coffee, taking a long gulp of the liquid. "Lizzy is his cousin and she's just as pissed as he is, but she's still willing to talk to me. I've tried asking about him already and she won't say anything."

"Maybe you should go home and see him?" Claude finally raised his eyes, their golden color holding an emotion that he was sure he was hiding very well. "I'm going back in a few weeks to get something from Hannah if you want to join me." He quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Claude." He sighed and took another drink. "If he wanted to talk to me, he'd return my calls or texts."

Claude rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut. "Listen, Michaelis, I told you not to do anything to fuck it up. And what did you do? You cheated on him." His eyes hardened. "And now you're going to win him back, but that involves doing everything I fucking say. Do you understand me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in response, but he nodded none-the-less.

* * *

Sebastian plopped down on the couch in Claude's apartment. "You know you have a really nice place for working at a coffee shop," he shouted, and he heard a laugh from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Claude replied loudly so Sebastian could hear him. "Do you drink?"

"Yes and no. What do you have?"

"Beer. Want one?" Claude walked out of the kitchen with two beers in his hands. He handed one to the ravenette before he could even answer. "Hannah and I were very civil with our divorce. She sold the house shortly after our settlement, mostly because I kept all the money we had saved up together. She has her own apartment back home."

Sebastian opened his drink, feeling bad all of a sudden. "I really am sorry for telling her."

"No, don't be. I would have had I been in your situation, too. It was stupid of me to cheat on her with Ciel. I couldn't help myself, though." Claude stared at the wall, clearly thinking about the bluenette.

"I understand why. He's… special."

"Yes, he is."

Sebastian took a gulp of his beer, shaking his head as it slid down his throat. "So is everything okay with you and Hannah?" he asked, turning on the couch to face the other man.

"No, not really. She barely speaks to me, and I know it's hard for her." Claude ran a hand through his pitch hair, golden hues locked on his own bottle. "I feel terrible for doing what I did, but that doesn't mean I regret it."

"Yeah, I understand." He turned his cognac orbs to the tv that was opposite to the couch. "Got any games?"

"Hell yeah, I do. You like Call of Duty?" Claude sat his bottle down on the coffee table, and he got up from the couch excitedly. "I've got Black Ops Two for the PS3, same with Modern Warfare Three."

"I'll kick your ass if we're to play together." Sebastian hollered out a laugh.

"You're on, Michaelis," the spider replied, turning to smirk at the ravenette.

* * *

Two hours later, Sebastian had lost fifteen games out of twenty-eight. It was only their growling stomachs that made them stop their war. He turned the screen of his phone on to see it was nearly nine at night.

"This has been fun, Claude," he said, "but I should probably get back to my dorm. Joker will wonder where I am."

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? I could order Chinese, and we could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, that actually sounds nice. What should we watch?"

Claude stood up, scooping his phone from the table. He began to dial as he thought. "I have Doctor Who recorded, if you're interested." He put the phone up to his ear.

"Sure," was all Sebastian responded, opening his text messages as Claude placed the order.

He stared down at his texts, wanting to text to Ciel one more time. He needed to talk to him. He was so desperate, but he ended up deciding against it and turned off his phone.

**HellsButler A/N: Did I mention that there would be more soon?**


End file.
